Knil the Exile
by Blackhawksniper
Summary: A ranger bent on revenge. He has one goal: Eliminate Tetra and her crew. Review if you wish. Will continue to update. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Or Nintendo. Please R&R! It is done!
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Zelda:

The Exile

Prologue:

A slight mist settled on Windfall Island. It was early in the night when a hooded and cloaked figure walked out of the local café. He could hide and go unseen if he wished. He could be so still you would mistake him for a statue. Darkness was his element. But tonight he had a mission to accomplish. He learned a ship had docked named the Red Wolfos. He knew the ship and who was on board.

"The time has come!" He thought.

"Time for revenge!"

He walked slinking in and out of shadows. He made it to the ship. But the time had not come to strike just yet. He would need to wait for the ship to go out to sea. The wait didn't last long.

Tetra's P.O.V.

"Sigh" 'I miss him.' I thought.

Tetra and her crew had docked at Windfall Island. They were stocking up on supplies quickly and heading north to continue finding New Hyrule. It had been a year since the 'incident.' She hated to do it but it needed to be done.

"And after all he did for us, I didn't have a choice."

She missed Link, and so did the crew, but they knew he couldn't be trusted. After all, the orders were clear on all the Great Sea: If spotted, kill on sight. Tetra had exiled Link, an outcast to all he knew.


	2. Chapter 1:A meeting at night

**Hi. I got a couple of reviews from the prologue alone! Yay! A question asked about the ranger will be answered soon and I am talking about the ones similar to Lord of the Rings but I also had inspiration from Ranger's Apprentice. Now to begin! Oh! I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: A meeting at night

It was early morning and the Red Wolfos had just set out. The crew was working as usual. Mako was in the crow's nest, Gonzo was at the wheel, and poor Niko was under the deck doing laundry. But Tetra was not in her cabin as usual. She was at the bow of the ship. They were headed north to find a new land to call home. Tetra was gazing out at the sea in her own deep thoughts. She strayed to the incident one year ago…

_Flashback_

Tetra knew that she needed more men for the journey. They travelled to Windfall to find several extra pairs of hands who knew how to wield a sword. Link was to be the one who decides if they're good enough with the sword. Obviously. At the end of the day, Tetra had 18 new crew members. Even though none of them beat Link, he knew they were good enough. Link did have an issue with one of the new recruits named Keith. Link noticed Keith was having an eye on Tetra which really got on his nerves. Then one night he saw Keith trying to woo Tetra. That did it for him. A little while later, he attacked Keith unexpectedly and started pounding the mess out of him. By the time the crew noticed Keith's face was a bloody mess. Gonzo grabbed Link and got him off Keith, but Link wasn't done. He swung his head back and hit Gonzo which made him let go. Link then drew his sword and went to finish what he started. Before he got to Keith, several men brought him back. He made a swing to get them off of him which he did. He attacked Gonzo and Senza , but he was in such a fury they never thought was possible for him. He turned back and would stop at nothing to kill Keith. Just then Tetra had walked in and saw what was going on.

"Link!"

He paused for a moment. She started walking toward Link and raised an arm to him. 'Stop i…"

"NO!" Link quickly spun and swung at Tetra. The result was a deep gash on Tetra's forearm. The crew just then went insane. No one hurt Tetra and got away with it. Then came a loud scream. All eyes turned toward Link. He had his sword in Keith's chest and he was starting to twist the blade making Keith scream even louder. Link then decided Keith had enough. He ripped out the sword and then drove it through Keith's heart. The crew then tackled Link and kept him down. Gonzo sent a fist into the back of Link's head knocking him out and rendering him unable to fight.

_End of Flashback_

Tetra then remembered the next day she sentenced Link. Link was now exiled for ruthlessly attacking the crew, turning against the captain, and killing a man in cold blood. They put him in a cutter and sent him off. Tetra reminded him that if anyone saw him they needed to kill him. He was too dangerous but Tetra didn't want to avenge a death with another death. Soon everyone on the Great Sea knew about the situation with the Hero of Winds. The search was on. Tetra was now aware the sun was down. She thought, 'Wow! I was out for awhile.' Later, Tetra and the crew were by the mast deciding their course.

Meanwhile…

The dark figure had watched Tetra for quite some time. When the crew began to gather at the mast he moved to the rear deck. He watched in silence as the crew talked and he smiled though it was hidden. Then he saw Tetra. Time to make himself known. He had his bow in hand. He always did now.

'Time for a little warning shot,' He thought.

He pulled the bowstring back careful with his aim as he didn't want to kill just yet. And the arrow flew.

Back on deck…

They heard the shot and a PLUNK! Tetra turned to see an arrow that was next to her ear. They were able to see where the shot came from. And who fired it. They saw the cloaked figure. Gonzo yelled, "Hey! You! Come down here! We all see you!" He marched down the stairs and stood before the group of pirates. Tetra got a look at him. He was tall a lot like her. He had a cloak that covered his head. There was also a handkerchief like thing around his face. Only above his nose and below was visible. The eyes almost glinted. He was truly a frightening sight.

Tetra asked, 'Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Knil and I am a Ranger of the Ranger Corps of the Royal Family."

"Okay but you didn't say what you are doing here."

"A warrior need not tell his intentions."

"A warrior eh? Well I think I have an idea and put your claim to the test."

"I'm listening…"

**That's it for chapter 1. I think Red Wolfos is the name of Tetra's ship. If not please let me know so I can change it. If not I will keep it. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rules of Engagement

**Alrighty Chapter 2! We now come to a part where is about to show his true colors. I do not own Zelda or Nintendo. I only own Knil.**

Chapter 2: Rules of Engagement

"Okay, so if you claim to be a high and mighty warrior, then here is how you can prove it," said Tetra, "You will duel each one of us at a time. If you beat all of us, you can do whatever you came here for and we won't stop you."

Knil thought over this for a moment. The terms sounded good except…

"What happens if I lose?"

"If you lose, then your gonna have to stay here and be the permanent swabbie."

"Alright, I accept."

"Good. Your going to battle Niko first. If you beat him you move on."

Knil just nodded his head in understanding. He and Niko started ten paces apart. Niko already had his sword drawn. Knil then drew his, but Tetra felt curious by it. It seemed to have a faint aura in it but it definetly wasn't the Master Sword. Besides, it was at the bottom of the ocean in Ganondorf's head.

"The duels will be to three cuts, or a surrender. No death blows, or we will kill you immediately."

"I understand."

"And begin!'

Niko rushed at Knil with the sword above his head. Knil just sidestepped and stuck his foot out and tripped Niko who fell flat on his face. This got much laughter from the crew. Knil stepped and made two cuts on his back. He stepped back to let Niko get up, but Niko tapped the ground in surrender.

That's when Tetra said, "So you move on not that I was surprised you beat Niko. Mako! Your up! Knil repositioned himself and Mako moved to ten paces from him.

"Begin!"

This time Knil was on the attack first. He did an overhead chop which Mako blocked and turned away. Only Knil expected that. He used the momentum and cut upwards diagonal on his chest. Mako then got a little mad and cut Knil's arm.

"Well if that's how you want it, Mako."

Knil made two quick cuts on Mako's arm.

"And victory goes to Knil. Uh, I believe Matthew your next. Okay, begin!"

And so they did. Knil slowly but surely made his way through the ranks. Mostly he won because of the three cuts, but a few surrendered. Knil was now up against Senza. And it was a tough battle. It took about 25 minutes until Knil finally made third cut on Senza's leg. Now was Gonzo. During the fight with the first mate Knil realized something, Tetra was wearing him down to the point where he would be to weak to fight and finally lose. And it was working. If he thought the fight with Senza was tough, then Gonzo was torture. After almost 45 minutes Knil tripped up Gonzo and Gonzo surrendered.

"Well well well. You made it through the entire crew. You have but one fight left, and that is with me." Said Tetra.

Knil thought, 'Man! She used her entire crew to wear me down and now I've lost. But…..the fight isn't over yet! I still have a chance!'

The battle didn't start well for Knil. Tetra cut him once before 10 seconds in the match. Knil was really tired from the previous duels he also had his fair share of cuts and that made it worse. He didn't know what to do now. He just had to do what he could he quickly turned around and got on the stairs and Tetra went after him. Knil now had the high ground. He managed to cut down on Tetra's shoulder and another on her forearm. Tetra made a leap at him as a last desperate attempt. Knil swung and made contact with her side and she fell. Knil had won the 'tournament.' He helped Tetra up and they made their way down the stairs. The pirate group gathered with Knil standing in front of them.

Then Tetra walked forward and said, " You have defeated all of us. And we will hold our side of the bargain. You have free will to do what we came for, we will offer no resistance."

Knil nodded. He looked at the crowd of pirates. Gonzo, Senza, Mako, Niko, and all the others. He then looked back to Tetra and said, "have everyone make a straight line in front of the stairs…"

**Well that's Chapter 2. What will Knil do? It will be revealed in Chapter 3. Thank you for reading and please review! The suspense builds as the lives of the crew are now on the line!**


	4. Chapter 3: True Colors

**Okay the suspense has builded. What will Knil do? I know a lot of you will think it is time for revenge, and maybe you're right! I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Chapter 3: True Colors

"Okay. Men! Line up by rank! Sorry Niko, but your last!"

"AAWWWWW!!!"

Knil looked at the line of pirates in front of them all the while fingering the hilt of his sword. Fear. That is what he saw. Every one of them even Tetra looked frightened. A few trembled whenever he came their direction. Knil looked up at the sky and saw the stars and they were still clear. He knew dawn was not yet near. He looked back at the crew and thought, 'I bet Niko already peed his pants.' Then Gonzo broke the uneasy silence and asked,

"Are you going to kill us Ranger?"

Knil couldn't help but look at him. He always knew when trouble was coming. Knil then knew the time had come. He turned about and walked to the end of the line of pirates. He then stopped and turned to look at Tetra.

And then he asked, "Are there any wounds, injuries, or scars you have gotten before tonight that haven't gone away?" Tetra was taken aback by his question but decided to respond truthfully.

"I do have a scar on my lower back that was quite deep but hasn't fully gone away."

Knil just nodded his head. 'It is time.' Knil told tetra to hold her arm out that he cut twice during their duel. When she did, he drew out his sword. The rest of the crew gasped and thought he may cut off her arm. Or worse. But Knil just used the flat side of the sword and touched the two cuts. When he lifted the sword away, Tetra let out a gasp for they were gone! There was no trace of them. He then motioned for her to raise the side of her shirt and healed that cut as well. He repeated with the deep scar on her back. She even felt better. The rest of the crew was astounded! He had completely healed her when they were positive he was going to kill all of them. He began going down the line healing the wounds he placed on the pirate crew and even the ones he didn't cause. Knil finally got to Niko. The poor swabbie still had a blood spot. And it was still bleeding. Knil simply brought the sword up and the crew was surprised because Niko didn't even flinch. Knil then stepped back so he could get a good look at the crew.

Then Tetra asked, "How did you do that?"

"Some Rangers have special healing abilities but it's more than that going on here. It's my sword. I could tell by your face you noticed the aura around the blade. This sword has healing powers as well. Only it can heal more serious wounds and much faster. Does that explain everything?"

"Most of it. But the question remains just what are the Ranger Corps?"

"Ah! Now you ask a question that deserves a small story. I suggest you all get comfortable this will take a while. When the Hero of time was still alive at the time, the King of Hyrule knew he needed a special security force. Special but secret. He then chose some of the best archers in all of Hyrule to assemble the Ranger Corps of the Royal Family. They specialized in archery, but also profound in stealth. They had learned to go nearly unseen entirely. That is why they are so hard to find and kill. When the great flood happened, a few rangers were able to get above the waves and remain on the Great Sea and grow once more. I have been a ranger for a while now. Now I know you wonder what this handkerchief is for and I will explain. Some rangers use this simply to hide their identity but it can also muffle voices so their hard to hear. A select few get a special handkerchief. The ancient Zora tribe granted special garments to the Hero of Time that enabled him to breathe underwater. The knowledge of how to make such garments was given to the Ranger Corps. And I am part of the select few. It does come in good handy from time to time. And that's it."

Tetra then asked, "Is there any chance we can meet your leader?"

Knil laughed and answered, "Oh, he knew why I came to find you but he was afraid he would never get the chance to meet Princess Zelda."

"Well why did you come here for. I don't think it was just so you could heal us now was it?"

Knil thought hard for a minute on how to word this. "You are right it was not my original intention to come here just to heal you."

"So why did you?"

"The reason I came, was to kill you and your crew."

**Hahahaha! Well? Knil does indeed show his true colors. And the truth comes out that Knil wanted to kill them all. But why didn't he? That will be explained in Chapter 4! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ranger Corps

**Okay next Chapter! Before I start I got a couple of reviews concerning Knil. Knil is my own character I changed the entire look, personality, he is mine! Regarding his name, well you will find out why his name is Knil in a later chapter okay? But I am glad you all like it so far. Chapter 4 is on!**

Chapter 4: The Rangers Corps

"Why would you want to kill us? What did we ever do to you?" Tetra was furious. (When is she not? Haha!) The crew was stunned and whispers where going everywhere. The only person not speaking was Knil who just hung his head in silence. The crew was debating what to do now. One said, "Let's kill him! He had a change of heart, and we don't know what he'll think next!" Several crew members agreed. But most said no due to the fact he did heal them of all their battle scars and aches. Knil then looked up at Tetra and cleared his throat. Seeing this, Tetra silenced the crew so Knil could speak.

"I understand you all have mixed feelings for me. I would too. But I all I can do right now is answer Tetra's question from earlier: I can take you to my leader and I will. If you wish I can take you there immediately." Tetra looked at her crew and they all agreed.

She turned back to him and said, "Done. You will be our navigator and stay with Gonzo at the helm." Then she turned to the crew. "Everyone else, you will be at your regular station. And Gonzo, you will follow Knil's directions exactly!"

"Aye miss!" He answered even though he didn't like it.

Then everyone scrambled around the deck to get to their posts. Soon everyone was where they needed to be. Niko went below decks to get a midnight snack and drink for everyone to keep them on their toes and awake since they were travelling at night. Tetra was by the helm with Gonzo and Knil.

Tetra turned to Knil and asked, "Just how do we get there?"

"I know the way because of the stars so I can get there day or night."

Tetra nodded and looked ahead. 'It won't be night much longer so we better hurry,' she thought. The voyage took them to the edge of the Great Sea just east of Dragon Roost Island. It was late morning when they finally dropped anchor. Knil told them they didn't need to bring their weapons, but they didn't trust him so they brought them. Knil just shook his head and led them ashore. He led them to what at first looked like a bar on the outside, inside was like a big meeting hall. Two guards stood in the doorway. Knil whispered something to them and they let them pass. Knil brought the crew to the end of the room where a few other rangers sat. One seemed to recognize Knil and walked up to them and they grasped arms. They spoke to each other quickly what Tetra recognized as the Hylian language. Knil then turned to the pirates and said, "This is Joseph the head of our organization. The Top Ranger if you will." They all nodded to him, and he nodded back.

Joseph said, "Not a very lively group are they?"

"Sir, I told them of our basic history, and they know why I went looking for them in the first place." He ended in a lower voice. Joseph turned him around and they spoke low to each other for a moment. Joseph turned back and said, "So he healed all of your wounds and then found out he set out to kill you?"

Tetra spoke up, "He did but the reasons why are still hidden from us." When she finished she looked at Knil who turned away. Joseph looked at her curiously for a moment. He then asked Knil, "Is it she?"

"It is."

Joseph looked back and said, "Well it looks like I did get my wish. It is good to meet you Princess Zelda."

Tetra smiled, "Please Joseph just call me Tetra and this is my First Mate Gonzo and the rest of the crew."

Knil took the opportunity to speak up, "Sir, we have been travelling all night and these guys have been p for Din knows how long. They need some rest for a while."

"I can see that. Very well, we can have rooms quickly prepared for you and the crew."He then turned to Tetra and her crew, "we will have rooms prepared for you. James will show you where. Lunch is at noon. I hope to see you there." The crew nodded, glad that they get a chance to rest. A few hours later they returned to the hall for lunch with the rangers. Tetra had the honor of sitting beside Joseph. Now that she got a good look at him, Tetra realized he was dressed similar to Knil. He wore a hood and had the special handkerchief but he removed it for eating. She also noted he had a gold medallion around his neck. He saw her gaze at it and said, "It is a special medallion. The head ranger has the gold, the masters have silver, and the best of the archers have bronze. You may have that Knil has one such bronze medallion." Tetra nodded and suddenly realized Knil was not there. "Where is Knil?"

"Oh! He ate early and went out with several rangers to hunt for tonight's meal. They should be back within the hour."

"I don't suppose you can tell me anything about him can you?"

"Actually Tetra, he respectfully asked me to not tell you anything about his for he will tell you in time."

"I understand."

Later, Knil and three others returned from the hunt with three boars. Apparently Knil killed two of them. When the crew got a look at the boars, they realized what fantastic shots they were. Both straight in the heart and near dead center. Joseph approached Knil and they went off for a short conversation. Tetra had to admit the shots were amazing. But then she thought she had seen similar accuracy before…..

**That is Chapter 4! Tetra wonders about Knil, and now they are among the entire Ranger Corps! For all who are wondering about Knil's past, it will be revealed very soon! Along with an event that will change both their lives! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Crew Member

Hey! I have a big heads up for you guys! Depending on where you live, the updates may not be till way late at night. I do my updates late in the day so it could be late at night for you guys. I will try to be earlier on weekends. Anyway, Chapter 5! Tetra has become aware of Knil's advanced abilities. She is really determined to find out his secret past.

**Chapter 5: A New Crew Member**

**After a few days at the ranger's compound, Tetra is ready to embark on her journey once more. She talks to Joseph about leaving.**

"**I understand you still have to find New Hyrule." Tetra was quite surprised because she hadn't told him yet. **

"**How did you know about that?"**

"**Knil has been talking about it for quite some time." At that moment knil entered the room. "We have been talking and he would like to travel with you."**

**Tetra thought for a moment. 'He is a great fighter. And not to mention a perfect shot. I don't see why not.' She asked to Knil, "Are you sure you wanna come?"**

"**Regardless if I did try to kill you, you are Princess Zelda. It is our duty to protect you so I will."**

"**Then welcome aboard!" The crew cheered their approval. They all knew he would be a vital tool. "We set out at noon. We should be ready by then." **

**Joseph said, "Excellent! But I must warn you all. Something stirs in the Great Sea. I am afraid we have a new enemy. Or an old one. For one thing monsters have been appearing in more places. And what's worse, they also use ships as to attack at sea. Be extremely cautious!"**

"**You got it."**

**Later the Red Wolfos set out to get back into familiar ocean and to plot there next course. Later that night, the crew gathered to plan their course of action. **

"**Regardless of where we go, we must heed Joseph's words!" said Knil.**

**Gonzo replied, "I don't, but we must travel through those uncharted waters!"**

"**I say we sail west actually."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well for one that is the way the wind is blowing."**

**Tetra said, "We could go anywhere if Link was here with that Wind Waker of his."**

"**You knew the Hero of Winds?"**

"**Knew him? I was the one who exiled him! The way he changed, it was just too dangerous to keep him aboard."**

"**So why didn't you kill him then?"**

"…**.." Tetra was quiet after that leaving Knil wondering what she was thinking about. Gonzo took the opportunity to speak up.**

"**I actually agree with Knil. We probably should sail west. But first we go to Windfall. Who knows how much supplies we will need since we have never been over there."**

**Tetra nodded in agreement. "Set sail for Windfall Island!"**

"**Aye Miss!" they all said in unison.**

**Later that night, Mako spotted something coming up. "Miss Tetra! A ship is coming up. But I can't tell who it is!" The crew ran to the rail to see for themselves. As the ship got closer, someone said, "There's monsters on the deck!"**

**Tetra yelled, "prepare to be boarded!"**

**Gonzo looked at her confused. "We're not gonna fire on them?"**

"**I intend to find out what this is all about." Knil nodded and looked towards the ship. He looked up to see the flag they were flying. But he couldn't tell. Then he got an idea. **

"**Tetra! I need to board that ship!"**

"**Why?"**

"**I can sneak up the mooring and see what flag they are flying!"**

**Tetra nodded in agreement. "Okay you can use the battle for a diversion and then you sneak aboard!"**

"**Will do!"**

**Tetra had the crew drop anchor there. 'Let them come to us!' she thought. The crew drew there swords as a sign to the enemy to come for them. Which they did. Swarms of monsters came over. Gonzo took the first one's head off. Knil killed another with a sturdy thrust through the chest soon. The battle was all around the deck. Knil saw his opening. He made a jump to the other ship and stabbed the side with his sword. He looked up to see he jumped well. He could reach the rail from here. Knil was surprised that not many monsters were there. He quietly made his way up the mooring and got to the flag pole. He brought down the flag so he could get a good look at it. What he saw, would haunt him for days to come…..**


	7. Chapter 6: Lies and Return

Hey guys! Last chapter had a bolding switch. This is because I had to switch word programs and when I uploaded chapter 5, it changed the bolding so now I switched the bolding here. If it doesn't work well, please try to bear it. Moving on. Knil found the flag on the enemy ship. Now he needs to piece together the puzzle thrown at him. I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.

**Chapter 6: Lies and Return**

**Knil folded up the flag stuffed it in his pocket. It wasn't a very big flag so it didn't show much. He found a plank bridging the gap between the two ships. He drew his sword and ran across to find that things were pretty much wrapped up. He battled his way to Tetra to get an update from her. She noticed him and asked, "So? What did you find?"**

"**The flag was completely blank! There was nothing on it!"**

"**Well that's odd."**

"**Tell me about it. So what's going on over here?"**

**She ran her sword through a moblin and said, "Oh, the usual in a battle."**

**Knil dodged a swipe and cut across a moblin's face. Soon the last enemy was defeated. Tetra looked around to see her crew was still alive, but they were bloodied up and most had major injuries. She turned to Knil and said, "Time to put that fancy sword to use!" He simply nodded and went from pirate to pirate. After everyone was fixed, got cleaned up, and refreshed themselves, they continued on their way to Windfall. Knil used that time to think about the flag he took from the ship. He lied to Tetra. The flag was not blank. There was a design on it. It still chilled him for it was something he never thought he would see again. Just then Tetra walked over. "Is there something wrong?"**

**Knil nodded. "I have the feeling something big is coming up. An event that will change our lives."**

**Tetra waited for him to continue. "The ship that attacked us, I believe it's just one of a whole fleet."**

**That got to Tetra. 'A fleet?' she thought. She remembered the fight. The monsters did seem to be fighting for a purpose and not just going around causing trouble. Knil was right, something big was going to happen. They continued on to Windfall Island where they would stay for awhile. Tetra and the crew walked to the inn and went inside. She walked up to the clerk.**

"**Why good evening young miss! What can I do for you?"**

"**We need rooms for 16 if you can manage."**

"**Well not single rooms, but I can put you in for quads."**

"**How many?"**

"**I can put you up for three quads and four singles. Will that be alright?"**

"**Yes please." She handed him two silver rupees. And he gave her the keys in return. The crew put several tables together so they could all talk. They were discussing something about there upcoming journey when Tetra approached. "Okay here is how it's gonna work. Me, Knil, Gonzo, and Senza will have separate rooms. The rest will split into groups of four." The crew debated on who will be where. They decided and Tetra passed out the keys. They all ordered a round of drinks and after a while, a waiter approached the table.**

"**Pardon me but is there anyone here by the name of Knil?" Knil nodded his head up to get his attention. "Oh! Well sir, there is a man outside who wishes to speak with you."**

"**Did he give any names?"**

"**Oh yes, his name is Richard."**

"**Very well I will be right there." The waiter walked off and Knil got up to leave when Tetra asked, "Who's Richard?"**

"**He is another ranger one of the masters."**

"**Alright" Knil walked out of the building and Richard was right there. **

"**How are you doing old friend?" he asked.**

"**Well enough but I have come to deliver news." Richard replied.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Did a ship full of monsters attack you on the way here?" Knil nodded. "Well several others have been spotted and are all around the Great Sea apparently looking for someplace."**

"**I thought so. But you will never believe what I found. I had snuck aboard there ship and taken there flag. On the flag was a ….."**

**Back in the inn, the crew was starting to head for their rooms as it was getting late, and they needed to find supplies tomorrow. Knil walked in and, to Tetra's surprise, he looked a little squirmish.**

**She asked, "What's wrong now?"**

"**I will tell you all in the morning since half the crew is out for the night." he replied solemnly.**

**Tetra nodded and handed him his room key. He walked out of the room leaving Tetra eager to find out what was going on. **

**The next morning, Knil had announced what he heard from Richard, that there were more ships and even more possibly waiting. They had all debated on what was going on when Tetra spoke up. "Alright! I know this is troubling but we have to put this off for now. We need to stock up on supplies so we will split in teams for now. One team will get bombs, we need about 25 crates to start and we'll get more if we need to. Another team will get some help with repairs on the ship. And the last team will get our weapons fixed and cleaned up and get new ones if we need to. That should start for now. So let's move!"**

"**Aye Miss!" The crew split and went to perform their given tasks. The repairs would take a few days so they would have to stay for a while. Several days later, the repairs where complete and they had gotten all the supplies they needed. They had planned on leaving the next day so they had a last chance to do whatever they needed to prepare.**

**Gonzo spoke, "Well Miss Tetra, I think this will be a good trip."**

"**I sure hope so Gonzo. But I am worried that something will happen when we're gone."**

**Knil just ran in and said, "You have a right to worry!"**

**Just minutes earlier, Knil had decided to take a walk out under the stars. He was gazing at the ocean, when a flash caught his eye to the left. He say something on the beach and decided to investigate. When he got closer, he saw what ever it was, it was put into the sand on purpose. When he drew closer the outline was familiar. When he got to it, the object was unmistakable. Lying before him stuck into the sand, was the Legendary Master Sword.**

And that's it! I thought it was a cool idea to still not tell you guys what was on the flag. But what now? Knil has found the Master Sword! What does this mean? I am about to start on the action packed chapters. Please review and keep reading. Updates are usually daily!


	8. Chapter 7: Preparation

Ok, I think I got this. Something I just realized, was that nobody knows how old they are! Knil is 20, and Tetra is 19. Ok good. So now things start coming together. Knil found the Master Sword. That's a big uh-oh! Well let's hope Chapter 7 really catches your attention! I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

"**Tetra, I'm telling you, Ganon is back!" Knil followed Tetra towars the ship which was prepared to leave right now. **

"**I know but there is nothing we can do. I really want to help but what can I do?"**

"**Well you will find out later."**

"**What do you mean?" she asked curiously.**

"**I called a meeting together for the entire island."**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**This is serious. We need to make sure that everyone is prepared."**

"**Fine but I don't like this." They walked to the beach and they just stood there looking towards the direction of the Forsaken Fortress. Tetra sighed and she turned around and looked at the town, imagining what it would look like after Ganon's carnage came through. She quickly shut the thought out shivering at the scene. She breathed hard and turned to see Knil walking towards the gate where people were gathering. 'Well time to see what Knil has to say.' she thought. Knil had Rito messengers sent to the Ranger's island to summon Joseph and the masters. And another to Dragon Roost to summon the Rito Chieftain and his Guard. When all gathered below the gate, Knil went to the top of it to give the news.**

"**People of the Great Sea! The evil lord Ganondorf has returned once more. Yesterday, the Master Sword was found in the beach. This signals invasion. We have 4 days left until they come." This got everyone in worried shock and they were talking amongst themselves. One villager said, "The Master Sword is not proof enough! Anyone can make such a claim!" Some agreed with him.**

**Knil responded, "Several ships have been attacked. The attacking ships were full of evil monsters. And on their ships bore a flag." With that he began to take out the flag he took. **

**Tetra then spoke up and said, "But you said there was nothing on it!"**

**Knil bowed his head and muttered something inaudible. He then unfolded the flag to reveal the device on the flag. Everyone gasped when they saw it, even Tetra. On the black flag was the Triforce of Power. Knil then continued, "Ganon will attack in 4 days. The women and children of Windfall and Dragon Roost must retreat to the Forest Haven. The men who do not wish to fight, may go with them. Are there any who wish to go with the women and children?" Not one raised there hand. Knil sighed in relief. They would have a chance after all. "So the men will set up defenses here. We will then turn back this foul tide." One man raised his hand and asked, "Who will lead the women and children?" **

"**You ask well. I have chosen Captain Tetra to do such."**

"**Wait what do you mean me?"**

"**Because this is not your fight."**

"**I'm the one in charge. Also, I am the only one here who has ever fought Ganon."**

**Knil shook his head and thought, 'Not so true Tetra.'**

**He said, "You are Princess Zelda. It is still your duty to find the New Hyrule. If we fail, you still have a chance of that."**

"**Alright. I take the charge of leading the women and children. And, please be careful."**

**Knil nodded and turned to the Rito Chieftain, "How soon can you get your women and children to the Forest Haven?"**

**He thought for a moment and said, "About 2 days from now if we hurry."**

"**In that case hurry. Windfall is not the only island in danger. Yours is the most populated next. And get all the men you have and be here by sundown on the forth day."**

"**It will be done."**

**As the next three days passed, ships started appearing to take the women and children of both islands to the Forest Haven. Dozens of rangers showed up. It was their ultimate duty to protect Hyrule to the last man even though most of it was now submerged. During the afternoon of the forth day, the Ritos arrived with about 200 men. Knil had the rangers stationed along the rim of the hill connected to the gate and atop of it. Then the rest of the rangers were positioned behind the gate except one battalion. That battalion would stay with the bulk of the villagers and the Rito tribe in the long way up to the inn. The remaining men would be in the circle by the old school as a last line of defense. But Knil had one more trick to play he made some special arrangements for the bomb shop. Soon all was ready for a stand against Ganon's forces. The leaders gathered for one last meeting. **

**Joseph said, "The enemy will come in vast numbers. If we fail, the rest of the Great Sea will be in constant peril.'**

**Knil replied, "Then we must turn away this evil by any means necessary."**

**The Chieftain said, "Ganon's forces will be coming from the north west. It's the direction the fortress is in. Plus it's the only direction they could land. It will take some time before they can get to the gate courtesy of the rangers."**

**Joseph replied, "Oh we'll do our part. But we will lose many lives. This is for certain. We just need time to cover all angles.'**

"**And we also need to defeat Ganondorf himself. When he falls, the rest shouldn't be too hard." said Knil.**

**They agreed and went outside. The sun was almost completely down. But they could clearly see the outline of the fleet. Battle was approaching. They made a last minute rally to their soldiers. When they returned, the ships had anchored and cutters were being sent out to invade the shore. All the rangers pulled back on their bowstrings, each arrow trained on a target. Knil told the men to be steady as they needed to wait for the right moment. Being rangers had many advantages. The night concealed them. They had yet to be noticed. When the monsters had gotten halfway across the beach, Knil silently counted down from ten. 'Ten, nine, eight…' the monsters had gotten to the grass, 'seven, six, five, four…' almost two full battalions made it across the beach, 'three…' the monsters slowed and seemed to be listening for something, 'two…' the monsters slowed even more, 'one…' one looked up right at him. "FIRE!!!" A rain of arrows was suddenly at leashed in perfect unison. Dozens of monsters fell. The rangers were noticed. The battle of Windfall Island had begun.**

**Well the battle has begun. Thanks to all who read my story up to now. Your patience pays off as the biggest battle of the Great Sea. Please Review! I need lots of 'em. I appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle for Windfall

**Okay, I got several reviews asking why are there so many rangers at Windfall. This is Ganon we are talking about. They need every man possible. And it is their ultimate goal to protect Hyrule and they are ready to pay for that with their lives. I hope all is clear now. And so, battle is joined. I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Chapter 8: The Battle for Windfall Island

Arrows continued to fly as the monsters were falling by the dozens. But Knil knew this was barely a fraction of the invasion force. But even rangers can't do it all. The monsters began getting to the gate with battering rams. Knil saw his one opportunity to really throw the enemy off track for a while. He summoned the power of the Queen of the Fairies and unleashed a fire arrow. He pulled the string back and fired. It went whizzing past all the monsters who just laughed at the shot. The arrow went through the window of the bomb shop and they stopped laughing. Soon an inferno lit the night sky. Hundreds of monster were incinerated. Knil wondered how he himself wasn't. 'Well at least it worked,' he thought. But the monsters kept on coming. He ordered the rangers behind the gate to retreat to the next group. Then he and the rangers up top, jumped down behind the gate. They barely had time to set up when the door started pounding. The rangers stood up with their bows ready to slay the first line that came through. Knil was kneeling as he was up front. Then the door crashed open and monsters poured through. The first two dozen fell without so much as a cry. Knil put away his bow and unsheathed the Master Sword. The other rangers followed suit and an epic sword combat began. Knil was almost literally hacking at the onslaught. He was over whelmed a few times, but thanks to some rangers he moved on. But this time, it looked like no help was coming.

"Knil!"

It was Joseph. He and a couple rangers had something in their hands. Knil jumped over a monster and made his way towards them. When he almost got there, they threw the objects in their hands at the monsters and they were blown away.

"Bombs. Where did you get bombs?"

Joseph replied, "We snuck a few from the bomb shop earlier."

Knil shook his head in amusement. He then turned back to the battle and continued to hold off any monsters that came close. But there were too many monsters for even him to handle. Many rangers were being killed. Knil knew that they couldn't last much longer.

"Joseph! Set the boys up for one last volley! After that, retreat back to the next group!"

"You got it Knil!"

While the rangers set up, Knil did his best to keep the monsters distracted. "We're ready!"

"FIRE!"

More than 30 arrows rained towards the monsters as the rangers retreated. The next fight was fiercer than the initial assault. Ritos, rangers, and a few villagers fell protecting their homeland. But many monsters were killed as well, but they kept coming. Full of cuts, bruises, and bloodied, Knil rallied the warriors to fight to their last breath. And he reminded them what they were fighting for, a free land with no worries. But even with their courage and determination to win, they were beat back to the center. Knil rallied the soldiers once more. There were roughly 40 rangers left, about 100 Ritos, and about 50 villagers. "Warriors of the Great Sea! I am afraid this will be our last stand! If we die, then we die protecting our people! Fight to the last man! And tak eas many down with you as you can!" Then the final battle started. Knil began the charge, chopping the head off of a monster, and stabbing through another. Monsters fell left and right with minimal casualties. Nothing seemed to stop them. Until a horn called out. The fighting suddenly ceased and thee monsters parted to either side of the walkway shouting, "Uglah, Uglah!" And sure enough a tall monster with heavy armor walked through he stopped just fifteen paces from Knil and proclaimed, "I am Uglah! I am the champion of this army! Is there any here who wishes to die swiftly? If so, you may challenge me!" Knil looked back at Joseph and nodded. Joseph ushered the men to fall back a bit. Uglah was taken aback for a moment. "You? Surely a ranger wouldn't be such a fool! Very well then, come at me!"

"Then you shall receive." Knil charged Uglah and did a jump attack which Uglah blocked and turned aside. Just like the duel with Mako, Knil expected that and swung up on his armor. He only rang it. "HAHAHA! Fool! You can't defeat me like that!" Uglah then attacked Knil with several heavy blowws. They were slow so Knil easily dodge them. And they went on back and forth exchanging blows. Knil was terribly wounded and looked like it was about over. 'I have one chance left,' he thought. The chestplate had a big hole on the top so Uglah's head got through, but it was too big a hole. And besides, Joseph wasn't the only one who snuck a bomb or two. Knil took out a bomb and ignited it. He ran towards Uglah who took a swipe at him. Knil leaped it and landed on top of his armor. he stuffed the bomb inside and leaped away. The bomb exploded and Knil looked to see the result. The armor was blown away with most of Uglah's chest but remarkably, he was still alive. Knil went back in and took a stab into his abdomen. He withdrew and cut Uglah's head clean off. The monsters were in an uproar. The fall of their champion was a blow to them. They charged Knil and he would have died right there were it not for the onslaught of the warriors of the Great Sea. The battle resumed. But again, the men were beat down. It was almost finished. Then they suddenly heard a BOOM! Knil looked toward the fleet and saw one sinking. Several more booms came and he turned to the direction of them. Knil was dumbfounded by the arrival of the new fleet. Leading the way, was the Red Wolfos with Tetra on the wheel.

**Well well well. Tetra makes a comeback. That wasa tough battle, but it's not over yet! Ganon is still out there. I need reviews please! Stay tuned for chapter 9!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Find

**Happy Valentines and President's Day! The Battle for Windfall is almost over and Tetra unexpectadly shows up. But many lives can still be lost. R&R!**

Chapter 9: Unexpected Find

Joseph stared out at the fleet that Tetra was commanding. "I thought we told her to stay at the Forest Haven. Now she used the women and children to run a fleet!"

"Haha! You can tell her all you want, but you can count on the fact she won't listen. I knew she would show," Knil stated.

"Well we still have to get over there and there is a mess of monsters between here and there. Our losses can still be high."

"You're right. Warriors! We will fight our way all the way back to the beach! Kill all monsters in your way. CHARGE!"

And so the warriors of the Great Sea made one final charge. This time, to go all out, all the way. Knil led the attack so he was well ahead. But that also meant he could be the first killed. His swipes were quick and he made many full circles to keep them off of him. The monsters were falling dead. And those that were ahead of him, saw him and tried to run in fear. Those that were really unfortunate were the ones that looked in his eyes. They saw something beyond comprehension. To put it plainly, they saw death, and not in a pleasant way. The warriors barely met resistance. They made their way to the beach, but many monsters made their way in to the water. The rangers set up for several arrow volleys. Knil signaled each volley by shooting an arrow at a monster. After 4 volleys, only a handful remained. Those were blasted by Tetra's fleet. The men then began clean up. Several piles were made of monsters and were burned. A few times they had to wait for the pile to burn up almost completely before they could keep going. A separate pile was made for the dead men and Rito that were lost. A cutter came ashore which held Tetra and a few other women and Rito women. Apparently, they were the leaders while the men fought. So all the leaders assembled and held a meeting.

Tetra asked, "How many did we lose?"

The Rito Chieftain said, "All I Know is that we lost around 128 Rito."

"We lost about 82 rangers, and about 68 villagers." said Joseph.

"Oh my! Are they being taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Knil. You look like a man who miraculously survived a shark attack."

Knil said assuredly, "I'll be fine. I'll fix up later after we all get settled down again."

Tetra simply nodded and said, "So we now turn to the big picture. How was Ganondorf killed?"

The men looked at Knil for they had believed he would have been the one to do so. Knil bowed his head and said, "He never showed up."

"Well then he must have sunk with the fleet."

"No, we would have felt a change of heart had he died. He is still alive."

"That's it! Gonzo, get the crew ready! We sail for the Forsaken Fortress!"

"Yes Miss!"

Knil stood up, "NO! You can't just go their, it's suicide!"

"Well maybe you should have told that to all those men who are now dead! We should have gone their in the first place!" With that, she stormed out. Kni tried to stop her, but Joseph stopped him. Later, they went outside to watch the Red Wolfos. Knil could not help but stare at the ship as it left and even when it went over the horizon. He turned to Joseph, "She's just gonna get herself killed. I need to go after her!"

"Why?"

"I just realized that I still have the Master Sword! Nothing can defeat Ganondorf otherwise."

"Yes but there is something else." He looked at Knil and then said, "You love her."

"…"

"I see. But she still doesn't know who you are. But regardless, you are right, you must leave now. I will have a small boat you can take made ready."

"Thank you."

So Knil left and made his way to the Forsaken Fortress. He knew he couldn't catch Tetra whatever he tried. But he could get there not too long after her. So he reached in his satchel and took out an object he hadn't used in a long time. The Wind Waker. With the power of wind at his side, he made quick speed to the Fortress. He got there and saw the Red Wolfos docked just off shore. But he did notice a cutter missing. 'Oh no she went up there,' he thought. He quickly went to the door and dove out and swam the rest of the way. He knew the best place to start looking was the tower. He took out his bow in case he ran into trouble. He ran into a few monsters, but most were dead. "She's definently been here." He ran now to the inside base of the tower. He pushed open the large door and went outside. He continuously made his way upward and having to sidle a few times. 'Déjà vu.' he thought. He went into what used to be the Helmaroc King's home. He had one last chance to catch Tetra. He suddenly went still. He could of sworn he heard something. There it was again! More! It was metal clanging. Knil knew Tetra had engaged Ganon. He also knew she wouldn't last long. With that thought he found new resolve. He ran faster than he ever had before. He ran to the top of the tower that had burned away. He never forgot what he saw. Tetra lying on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere. And standing five feet from her, was none other than the Dark Lord Ganondorf.

**:0 :0 :0 :0 :0 No! NO! NOOOOOOO!!! Ganon is here! So an interesting turn of events. Knil is in love with Tetra! What length will he go to, to prove that claim. The final epic battle next chapter! Review! Review! REVIEW!!!!! Please.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

**Okay, this is it! A final confrontation with Ganondorf. I'm sorry it's been awhile with updates. I've been under the weather, but I'm fine now. I am thinking of writing a sequel and I need votes and ideas I will have a poll set up. Now on with Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Knil just looked at Ganondorf with a death glare. Tetra was beginning to stir, and Knil walked to her side, ignorant of Ganon. "Knil?" He nodded and said, "Take it easy. You've taken a few hard hits." She got up and wobbled to the side. And Knil turned back to Ganon.

"So this is all you have to offer Princess? A mere ranger can't possibly defeat me! I should just kill you right now!"

Knil walked toward him, drew the Master Sword, and said, "I will not allow that! I will put my life on the line to protect her!"

"HAHAHA! Spoken like a true ranger! Only they could be so pitiful! Defend her if you will, bit I warn you, I won't hold back!" With that, Ganon charged Knil. Knil blocked the blow and said, "Neither will I!" Then the battle began. Knil tried a series of short cuts to keep momentum and to strike more often. Ganon had a hard time defending at first. Then he did a roundhouse kick to send him back. Now Ganon was on the offensive. He brought down massive, powerful blows on Knil. He was in trouble, it was time to switch tactics. But now Ganon started taunting him more and more. Anything from, "You are weak!" to "The Great Sea is lost!" Knil was getting angry and drove toward Ganon in fury. Ganon was surprised by this and took a few blows before he could block correctly. Storm clouds approached and lightning started to flash. Knil made a slip up on a strike and ganon countered by slashing Knil's face. He cut the handkerchief which then fell away. Ganon looked at him and gasped. 'It can't be!' he thought. The wind suddenly blew hard and his hood blew back as well. It was! The young boy who defeated him years ago was now before him. But the aura was not around. Ganon grinned as he realized. "Well we meet again boy!"

"So it would seem."

Tetra looked up at Knil to see his hood off. "Knil?" He turned and Tetra saw not the hooded man, but Link. And of all things, she started crying. "It was you this whole time?"

"It was. When I was in exile, I knew I couldn't just sit around. I could still help people, but I had to do it while being hidden. The rangers could provide that. They took me in for they knew of my situation but decided me helping them was for the best. I reversed my name, because I was a different person entirely. But I had kept similar personalities. But if I did my usual things, it would be obvious who I was. But I was still furious. I wanted revenge on the one who made me take jup this life. I st out to kill you to bring me satisfaction. But after the dueling, you and the crew let me do whatever I felt like to you. It was then I realized that I couldn't kill you. Instead I healed you, because I loved you. And I still do."

"I do so hate to interrupt this heartwarming conversation, but now I really am going to kill her. I know what she means to you. And I wish to see the great agony you will be in. And then you will die. HAHAHAHA!"

"I killed Keith out of anger as he was trying to get close to Tetra, but you will not separate me from her! Not again!"

"And what will you do? You may have the Master Sword, but it also takes the power of the TRIFORCE to kill me. And it seems you don't have that! HAHAHA!"

Tetra looked at Links now bare left hand and indeed saw no Triforce emblem. Link threw an uppercut punch under Ganon's chin sending him flying backwards. He would be out for a few minutes. Link turned to Tetra, "Listen carefully Tetra. I have one last request. I need you to go back to the ship. The fleet will be arriving soon. I need you to open fire on the fortress. You must bring this place down. Send it to the bottom of the ocean."

Tetra looked up at him worriedly and asked, "But what about you?"

"Ganon's right, I can't defeat him. But I can buy you enough time to get to the ship and start firing."

"But you'll be killed by the barrage if not Ganon!"

"Then I die for you and the protection of the Great Sea. When you exiled me, the goddesses seemed to agree with you. They took away my Triforce. Even without it, I will do everything I can to hold him off long enough."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "But Link I…"

He cupped her face and simply said, "I love you Tetra."

"I love you too Link."

"Go."

She ran off without another word. Link turned around to face Ganon who was now starting to get up.

"You…are strong. But you will not defeat me! Now feel the wrath of the Triforce of Power!"

Link took off his cloak and tossed it aside. The two yelled as they charged and their swords met once more. They fought furiously all the way around the top of the tower. Soon it started raining. Then it got heavier and heavier. Rain was pinging off of their swords but they fought on. Suddenly they heard a boom. Then, when their blades crossed, something went between the two blades and exploded. They both turned for a moment and saw the ship launching bombs all over the fortress. "That a girl Tetra." he muttered. He looked closely and saw more ships arriving. Soon they opened fire as well. Link looked at Ganon who had a look of disgust on his face. He snarled and attacked Link again. Link had not seen this type of fury before. Ganon was hard to keep up with and he kept getting hit and hit and hit again. Link blocked an overhead attack and they were in another lock. Ganon was pushing down hard on Link. Link rolled to the side and around Ganon and slashed the back of his legs.

Ganon yelled and swung around and hit Link on the side. Link clutched his side in pain. He and Ganon were both breathing heavily. Even if it weren't raining, the would both be drenched in sweat. "You fight well boy! But you still won't defeat me!"

"I…don't have to! The ships…will…destroy the fortress before long!"

This got Ganon in a rage. He wasn't going to let those ships destroy his home. Link then charged Ganon and thee swords met with the loudest clang yet. The battle resumed once more.

_On the ship…_

Tetra yelled, "Keep firing at the walls! That will open up places to fire at the inner works."

"But Miss, what about Knil? You said he was up there!"

"I haven't told you. Knil…..is really Link."

"WHAT!" Gonzo was in a rage. "We had that traitor all this time?"

"We did. I don't know how he was able to hide it, but he did."

"If Ganon kills him, I say good riddance. If he somehow gets out of there, then I will personally kill him! Either way, he won't live for long!"

Tetra knew he wasn't joking. She wished he would at least get away so she could see him again. But then he would be killed by Gonzo. All she wanted was to be with him. At least he knows she loved him. And she knows he loves her. Little does Tetra know, that her love for him, is keeping him on his feet. Suddenly, Mako yelled from above, "Miss! The fleet is here! They should be firing any minute now!"

"Good! We'll need all the help we can get to bring down this place."

Senza brought another crate of bombs up on the deck to unleash on the fortress. Tetra looked to the top of the tower and another bolt of lightning. Something told her Link was still alive, and he was still engaging Ganondorf. 'Please Link. Pull through. I need you here, with me. I can't live with myself without you.' she thought.

_Back on the tower…_

Link tried a spin attack which Ganon jumped. Link followed up with an upward slash and got Ganon across the stomach. Ganon got made and swung leaving a deep gash across Link's chest. Link cried out in pain. Something even Tetra heard down below. Link had tried everything he could. He closed his eyes for a moment. He then remembered why he was fighting. Tetra. The love of his life. The Great Sea. His home that he cherishes. Aryll and Grandma. His only family left. He then put it all together. That's what he fought for. The very land that the goddesses created. That's what he fought for. The Goddesses, Hyrule, the Triforce, everything. He opened himself up to the hero he had once been. He opened his eyes and stood to his feet. And suddenly, a faint triangle began to glow on his left hand.

**That's it for Chapter 10! I decided to make it a two part battle. I need votes for a sequel or not. Check my poll. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11: Escape Attempt

**Hello guys! This is part two of the epic sword battle. I still need requests for weather or not there will be a sequel. But that decision is up to you guys. Review!**

Chapter 11: Escape Attempt

Link's eyes narrowed as the flood of memories came back to him. All of his previous battles, the adventures on the sea, and Tetra's beautiful face. He was able to stand up to all challenges. That takes courage. Link felt a familiar power coursing through his body, the Triforce had returned to him. The Master Sword suddenly grew brighter, recognizing the familiar presence. Ganondorf looked in awe at the boy in front of him. He seemed to have grown. At any rate, his life was now in jeopardy. He suddenly attacked Link, sending a crushing downward blow. The blade stopped in mid-air, blocked by the Master Sword. Ganon looked to see Link holding the Master Sword with only one hand. And his eyes were still closed! Link then opened his eyes and locked them with Ganon's. The battle resumed with renewed ferocity. Link was on the defensive at first, then he twisted away Ganon's sword and then came up with an uppercut. He caught Ganon across his shoulder leaving a trail of blood. Ganon clutched his shoulder for a moment then laughed. Was that the best he could do? Link followed up with a series of quick, but powerful blows. At one point, he knocked the sword out of Ganon's hand. Ganon quickly switched to hand combat. He punched Link in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of Link sending him backwards and sending the Master Sword out of his hands. The battle was now hand to hand. Link set a series of punches that ended with a low roundhouse that knocked Ganon off his feet and followed up with an uppercut sending Ganon across the tower floor. Unfortunately, he landed right beside his word. He quickly grabbed it and charged Link. Link was now in real trouble, Ganon now had reach and it could kill him on contact. Link did have a defense against this, he was very nimble and strong so he could easily evade and flip over. Link noticed the Master Sword laying right behind Ganon. He dove between Ganon's legs and picked up the sword. But as he was turning around, anon was right there. He swung at Link, leaving a deep cut across his face. But now, he could return to sword tactics. He and Ganon were going back and forth, swinging with deadly precision. Link knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Suddenly the ground shook. Tetra and the fleet were doing too good of a job! The tower started crumbling. This had to end fast or Link would die even if he did defeat Ganon. Link began to go back into deep focus. An ability laid there, and soon Link found it. Time to unleash the power of the Triforce of Courage.

_Back on the boat….._

Tetra's ship and the rest of the fleet had completely obliterated the outer wall of the Forsaken Fortress. They were now wiping out the inner workings. Tetra was getting more and more worried about Link. She noticed a few shots were hitting the tower itself. Suddenly, an arrow flew over her head. She looked towards the inner court and saw monsters shooting fire arrows at the fleet. But she need not worry. The monsters almost all at once dropped dead. The rangers always prepared for the worst. 'But for me, the worst is not seeing Link again.' she thought. The thought of him being gone forever kept getting her straight in the heart. Every time she was on the verge of tears. Only this time, they broke through. But that's a good thing about rain, no one can tell you're crying. But whenever she pushed the thought aside, it came back again. Suddenly she felt a strange tingling. She noticed her Triforce was resonating like crazy! As usual, the wisdom triangle was more golden than the others as she was its bearer. But she noticed the Courage triangle was brighter than the others. 'Could it be?' she thought. It was the only thing that made sense. Link had his Triforce back. But could it be enough? She silently urged Link to get out of there. Then she suddenly remembered she could send him a message through the Triforce. _Link, please, you must get out of there. The tower will come down at any minute._ She waited for a minute and unexpectedly, she got a reply. _Tetra. Listen carefully. Ganon must be stopped. The tower can be brought down but he will live on. This battle will most likely mean the death of me. But I promise I will try to get out of here. But understand it may be too late. But if I do make it, let's just say I will be recognizable. Do not let up your attack. Bring it down. Farewell Tetra. I love you._ Link's reply had made Tetra cry now more than ever. Only everyone noticed. Gonzo was now furious as he knew Link had broken her heart. _I love you too Link. _

_On the tower….._

Link had sent his message to Tetra. Then he realized how much she depended on him. He had to end this. Link was suddenly enveloped by the light of the Triforce. He closed his eyes hearing one thing_, I love you too Link._ With that he unleashed himself. Earlier before Tetra called him, he was enveloped in similar light. When it passed, he was clothed in his green garbs again. Then he knew how to beat Ganondorf for good. He threw his sword in the air which Ganon just laughed at. Link pulled out his bow and quickly knocked a light arrow and shot his sword. He quickly put away his bow and neatly caught the sword. Now, with his sword infused with light, he charged his energies and all of his powers. Then he unleashed it. "TRIFORCE SLASH!!!" A beam of pure light shot out of Link's hand and Ganondorf was suddenly imprisoned in a Triforce. Link rushed him and attacked with his blade with pure light. He stroke quickly too many times to count. He then gathered all of his strength and power, and unleashed a final devastating uppercut and broke Ganon's prison. Ganon was hurled into the sky with light marks received from the Master Sword. Then three beams of light came out of the heavens. One red, another blue, an the third green. They were none other than the goddesses of Hyrule themselves. Then suddenly the beams pierced through Ganondorf and his body of light desintegrated and was thrust into the sky, never to appear anywhere ever again. Link fell to his knees, exhausted. The final attack drained his srength and left him weak. The tower started crumbling around him. Then he remembered, a promise he made to Tetra. He would try to get out of here. He started towards the stairway and was glad to see it hadn't taken serious damage. But that could soon change. He tried his best to get down the stairs, but he was still tired. He almost got to the bottom, when the ground he was standing on, suddenly exploded beneath him.

_On the ship…_

Tetra looked on in horror as the top of the tower crumbled to the ocean below. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. She nodded to Gonzo who took over. She overheard him telling the crew to focus all their fire on the tower itself. That pushed Tetra over the edge. She cried streams all the way to her cabin. She dove onto her bed and cried an cried. If you had been at the door of her cabin, you would have heard her crying the name 'Link" over and over. She had devoted her soul to him. Suddenly, all. Their past memories came to her. Everything from the beginning when they first met on Outset. And when he saved her from Ganondorf and Bellum. And their adventures on the Great Sea and beyond. The countless times he rescued her. She never really thanked him, but he knew she meant to say thanks. Now more than ever, she loved him. A few hours later a knock came on her door.

"Miss?"

"What is it Gonzo?"

""The Fortress is destroyed, and we need you up deck."

She walked up and looked out. Smoke was everywhere. She could barely see the sun peek through the smoke. It definitely smelled of bombs. She looked to see the ruins of the Fortress. A couple stone walls and rocks peaked above the water. But not much else. Tetra had a cutter sent out to find anything of value within the remains of the Fortress. A couple hours passed by when the cutter returned with Mako and Senza. They found a few chests that were on a few rocks. Tetra opened them to find some gold and jewels inside.

"Miss Tetra?" She turned to see Mako. He simply held his hands up towards Tetra. Tetra had broken down in tears again, for in Mako's hands, was the green hat that belonged to Link.

**That is it for Chapter 11! Only a few left. I still need requests for a sequel. Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Return to the Great Sea

**We are about to come to a close! I haven't gotten anything on a sequel so for now that looks like it won't happen. Any who. Tetra has found the remains of Link's hat. What now? I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Chapter 12: The Return to The Great Sea

"GO BACK OUT! At the very least find his body!"

Tetra was fuming. After Mako showed Link's hat she was sad and angry at the same time. The crew was trying to calm her down but she wasn't having it. Gonzo tried saying, "Miss. Anything could happen. For all we know he's under the water."

"NO! You…you're wrong! He…I-is still a-alive. I know it."

"How? Your Triforce is telling you nothing."

"Well we still have to try. For his sake. We have to."

So the crew made it their top priority to find his body or some other item he had on him at any time before. It went on for hours. During that time, Joseph boarded the Red Wolfos to find Tetra. She was at the wheel, and by the looks of it, she had been crying. She quickly regained her posture as he approached.

"Joseph?"

"Yes. I came aboard to find you and congratulate you on your victory."

"Thank you but, we lost someone. He's still out there, I know it. But we just can't…find him."

"What happened to Link?"

Tetra was surprised, but then realized Link had been among the rangers for some time now.

"You always knew?"

"Yes indeed. He was a great man. It brings sorrow to know that evil has befallen him. But if it is any comfort to you, I will send out boats to find any traces."

"We've been searching for hours and found nothing, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

Joseph nodded and left to return to his ship. Minutes later, Tetra noticed the cutters being sent out. What surprised here, was that there were so many. At least 30. She looked back at her hand at the Triforce she bore. The wisdom triangle was golden as usual. But what she found odd, was the courage triangle was normal. As if he was still alive. "So why can't we find him?" It was getting dark when the crew gathered. Gonzo said, "We have been searching all day. Every inch of this place, even checked and rechecked. If he is here, then he's underwater. Long dead."

Tetra replied, "That just doesn't make sense. Then why is the courage triangle still normal?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody could explain it. Finally Gonzo spoke up, "I think we should head back to Windfall. There is nothing left we can do. We can at least send a condolence letter or something to Link's Grandma and Aryll."

"(sigh) You're right. Let's get going. Set sail for Windfall Island."

"Miss? Don't we still have his old red boat?"

"I think so."

"Why don't we turn it loose here. You know for a memorial."

"Sounds good. You take care of that." So Gonzo and Senza pulled out the King of Red Lions and put it into the water. Gonzo got in it while Senza got into a separate cutter. They rowed to a pillar out of the water. Gonzo then tied the King to the pillar, hopped into the cutter and they returned to the ship. As the Red Wolfos raised anchor, Tetra looked back at the red boat bobbing there in the water. Unable to bear the thought anymore, she started crying again and turned away. Had she looked for two seconds more, she would have seen a figure get into King and untie the rope.

_The next day…_

In the early morning, the Red Wolfos and the rest of the fleet returned to Windfall Island. The leaders of the crews gathered on Tetra's ship to discuss matters.

The Rito Chieftain said, "Now that Ganondorf is presumably gone, and the Forsake Fortress is destroyed, I say we now turn our attention to rebuilding Windfall."

Tetra agreed. "That's why we came back. We couldn't trust you to not break anything."

They all shared a laugh. Tetra continued, "But regardless, you are right. Windfall needs rebuilding, but that shouldn't be long."

Joseph spoke up, "The rangers will help with the cleaning up and building, but we need to get back to our island, we still have other issues to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Nothing I can tell you."

They kept talking about the rebuilding and what happens later. Tetra had decided that she and her crew would go to Outset personally to deliver the news to Link's family. She knew it would be hard but she had to be strong for Link's sake. They set sail at dusk and journeyed south. It would be a few days so Tetra could figure out what to tell them. She knew that Link's grandma and his little sister were going to take this hard. But she couldn't just not tell them. She knew they would miss Link. But if they would miss them as much as she did, she didn't know.

_Two days later…_

A little blonde figure was jumping with joy at the site of the pirate ship. "Grandma! Link and Tetra are back!" She ran back to the house to find Grandma. Aryll came back out when the ship docked and she was halfway to the ship when Tetra walked down the plank. "Tetra!"

"Hey kid." she said in a sorrowful voice.

Aryll suddenly stopped, for she knew when something was wrong. Without a word, she took tetra's hand and brought her to the house. Tetra stepped inside to the house with the familiar smell of Elixir Soup. 'It's terrible Link will never smell this again.' she thought. "Oh, Tetra!"

"Hi."

"Grandma, there's something going on. I still haven't seen Link yet." Aryll said concerned.'

Grandma looked confused for a moment then turned to Tetra and smiled. "Oh? Is he just fooling around with us? I'll bet he's just hiding waiting to jump out at us. He should know I am old."

Tetra was silent for a moment. So it comes to it. "Listen. I don't know how else to say this so I'll just come clean. I'm sorry but, Link…..he will never return."

Grandma and Aryll just stared at each other. Then Tetra giggled, "Nice one Tetra! You had us going." But they noticed Tetra was looking away, and apparently trying to stop tears, but they were just coming down in streams. Aryll and Grandma realized tetra wasn't joking. Then they took the news to heart. Link was gone forever. Soon the three were separated and crying on their own. Each pulling out memories with Link. Grandma remembered when link was 4. He had brought home a crab and asked if he could keep it. Aryll remembered always waking up Link in the morning. She would jump on him or do something funny that always made him jump, sometimes running around screaming. And Tetra. She was remembering a certain conversation only days ago. When she and Link confessed their love for each other. She had his hat in her hands. Rubbing her fingers across it remembering the face it used to be on top of. Soon she went back inside to find Grandma and Aryll finishing the cooking. They invited her to have dinner with them. She accepted and they had a moment of silence in memory of Link. Just outside, the King of Red Lions came up to shore. The figure who took it hopped out and walked up the beach. He looked around him. He saw the pirate ship and grinned. Then he looked at the village, every house had a living being inside. Then his eyes came across a certain house with a big porch. He could smell something coming from that house. With his sword in hand, he began to walk toward that house. He put his hand on the knob and slowly twisted opening the door slowly. He quietly walked inside to see three people at a table. "Mmm. Do I smell Elixir?" The three girls gasped as they saw him. Before he knew it, they were hugging the life out of him! He had trouble breathing at first and they still hadn't eased up.

"Um, guys? I c-can't br-breathe."

Tetra said, "Sorry Link, but we thought you had died. We searched for hours and hours and we only found your hat." She presented the hat and put it on Link's head.

"So Big Brother! What happened?"

"Would you mind if I joined you first? I'm famished!"

Tetra laughed and said, "I think you should except…"

"Heh, what?"

"Now that I finally get a good look at you, which I really didn't at the Fortress, the beard doesn't suit you!"

**The return of Link! Well yeah Link is at that stage in life and he needs to shave! I thought that part would be kinda funny. Any way. I still need reviews for a sequel please. No reviews, no sequel!**


	14. Epilogue

**Okay, okay. I will make a sequel. I thank you all for reading my first fanfic. I am still working on a few ideas for the sequel, but rest assured, there will be one. Review please! I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Epilogue

Link walked along the beach of Outset Island, feeling glad to be home, and alive. He had taken tetra's advice and had shaven. She certainly liked it. He looked down at his shadow, remembering how small it used to be. And low and behold, another joined him. The bun outline gave it away. He turned to look at the love of his life standing before him. But looking more sly than normal. 'Okay, something is up.' he thought.

"So what's up Tet?" he said because he knew she hated being called that.

"Nooothin!" Link was surprised. That reaction was definetly not like her. He was about to ask her what's really going on, when she took his hat off and put it on her head.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"If you want it, then you have to catch me!"

'Oh, no. She's playing _this _game.' he thought.

He chased her around the immediate area when she took up along the path to the forest. Link was the faster runner, but she had a huge head start. When he got to the bridge, he saw she was already halfway across. He quickly ate up the ground between them. He found her standing by the all too familiar tree.

"Remember this tree Link?"

"How could I forget? This is where we first met."

"Hmhm. Yeah. But to be honest, I didn't think I would ever be in love with you at that time."

"But things are different now?"

"Of course."

"Good. Listen, Tetra. There's something very important I want to ask you."

"What?"

With that, Link got down on one knee.

**HAHAHA! What a cliffhanger. Although, it is kinda obvious what's next. But to see what does happen. Read the sequel which comes out soon! So for now, signing off!**


End file.
